Ca, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir
by Sunday03
Summary: Lanie et Esposito se dispute à propos de leur rupture, du mariage de Jenny et Ryan, les souvenirs les frappent. Ca, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.


_Je ne vous met pas vraiment de résumé, mais quelques précisions. Alors, c'est mon premier écrit sur Lanie et Esposito, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait . Il se situe dans la saison 4, quelques mois après la rupture du couple.  
>Ensuite, pour la bonne compréhension du texte, ce qui se trouve être en italique sont des souvenirs de Lanie.<em>

_Uhm, et encore une fois, rien de ne m'appartient, pas les personnages, pas la série.. Rien à pars ce petit bout d'histoire._

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle sourit timidement, elle avait été aveugle, et ce depuis le début. Il la regardait toujours les sourcils levés. S'il avait pu, il les aurait levés encore plus haut. Car autant il avait réagi ainsi parce qu'il était surpris qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, autant maintenant il était surpris par son sourire. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.<p>

_**« Lanie, je peux te raccompagner ? »**_

_Leurs amis le regardaient étrangement. D'où il sortait ça ? Elle n'habitait qu'à quelques mètres de là. Mais personne ne protesta, et encore moins elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il cherchait le courage de le lui demander. Et là, il venait de le lâcher dans un souffle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder. Elle termina de fermer son manteau et tourna son regard vers lui. Le regard et le visage de l'homme à ses côtés lui prouvaient qu'elle avait bien entendu et qu'il attendait sérieusement une réponse. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Ils prirent alors la route, laissant leurs amis rentrer également chez eux. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, mais elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Elle sentait juste la chaleur de son corps près du sien et essayait de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée à désirer cette chaleur constamment. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et alors qu'elle avait laissé retomber sa main, il s'en saisit. Le trajet n'était pas long, et ils l'avaient fait ainsi : tenant la main de l'autre, gardant le silence. Arrivés devant son appartement, il lâcha sa main, à contrecœur : elle pouvait le jurer._

_**« Bonne nuit. »  
>« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Javier. Bonne nuit. »<strong>_

_Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à reprendre son chemin. Lanie sourit et lâcha comme un petit soupir. Elle se tourna face à la porte de son immeuble, commençant à taper le code d'entrée quand elle entendit son prénom._

_**« Lanie, attend ! »**_

_Elle se retourna et fut surprise de le voir planté face à elle, près d'elle à vrai dire. Et avant même qu'elle lui propose de monter boire un verre – parce qu'elle pensait que c'est ce qu'il attendait – il s'avança vers elle, saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Amenant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, il se stoppa pour chuchoter deux petits mots._

_**« Bonne nuit. »**_

_Et il l'embrassa, finalement. Le baiser ne fut pas des plus longs, mais un des plus doux ça c'était certain. Il se recula, attendant des représailles ou n'importe quoi. En fait, il attendait une réaction, une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés inconsciemment et lui sourit, lui chuchotant les mêmes mots qu'elle avait entendus avant le baiser. Il sourit, et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, furtivement. Et cette fois, il prit le chemin de son propre appartement. Ça faisait bien quelques jours, quelques semaines qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Esposito attendait quelque chose. Il venait, avec Ryan, de plus en plus souvent à la morgue à la place de Beckett et Castle - au grand désespoir de Castle comme de Ryan. Il l'avait invité plusieurs fois à se joindre à lui pour un ciné, ou juste un verre au Old Haunt. Enfin, il l'écoutait de plus en plus parler d'elle quand ils se retrouvaient tous, comme ce soir. Oui, elle avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose. Une relation entre Esposito et elle? Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir._

Il continuait de la regarder, son expression traduisait toute son incompréhension au sourire de la belle. Elle, elle continuait de sourire, elle n'avait pas pensé à leur premier baiser depuis plusieurs mois. Elle se dit que si elle l'avait fait plutôt, ils ne seraient peut-être pas en train de se disputer. Peut-être que si. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés il y a des mois, qu'est-ce que ce souvenir aurait changé ? Il n'était arrivé à sa mémoire qu'à cause des derniers mots qu'il venait de lâcher. Elle revint à la réalité alors qu'il tournait les talons.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Je crois que c'est évident, mais je vais te le dire : je m'en vais. »**

**« C'est trop facile ! »**

**« C'est trop facile ? Tu trouves que d'être dans ma position c'est facile ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Bien sûr que tu as entendu. Mais tu ne réponds pas, tu as juste ce sourire incompréhensible aux lèvres. Et enfin quand tu réagis c'est pour dire que partir est trop facile ? »**

**« Tu as fait exactement pareil, la dernière fois. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas changer non plus, je vais faire la même chose aussi. Je ne te retiens pas. »**

Il lui avait tourné le dos pour lui refaire face quand elle avait insinué qu'il agissait en lâche en partant. Il allait répliquer, mais il s'abstint et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il la franchit, elle eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

_Ils avaient terminé le repas sans plus mentionner une seule fois le futur mariage de Kevin et Jenny. Jenny étant peut-être la seule à ne pas être restée gênée. Elle avait bien compris que le sujet mariage n'était pas à couvrir avec la légiste et le flic face à elle, alors elle avait laissé couler sans penser que c'était plus profond que les apparences. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre dit au revoir, chaque couple partant dans une direction opposée.  
>Ils avaient appelé un taxi et le trajet c'était fait en silence. Arrivées à l'adresse de la belle, bien que la tension fût plus que palpable, il n'avait pas retenu le taxi après en être descendu. Il lui avait pris la main et ils étaient montés jusqu'à son étage, toujours le silence pour les envelopper. Une fois dans l'appartement, alors qu'elle avait posé son sac et son manteau dans la penderie, elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas rester.<em>

_**« Tu ne te mets pas à l'aise ? »**  
>Il ne répondit pas. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et n'avait avancé que de deux pas par rapport à la porte. Elle l'avait questionné, mais tout dans son attitude lui indiquait que non, il ne se mettait pas à l'aise parce que non, il n'allait pas rester. Elle referma la porte du placard et se tourna vers lui.<em>

_**« Javier ? »**_

_Il sembla sortir de ses pensées._

_**« Désolé. Je pensais juste qu'on avait passé une bonne soirée, jusqu'à ce que Jenny nous parle du mariage ! »**_

_Pourquoi reparler de ça ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était plus le moment. Le mariage ? Ils en avaient déjà parlé, alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?_

_**« Tu sais, si tu avais quelque chose à ajouter à ce sujet, tu pouvais le faire devant eux. »  
>« Je n'ai rien à ajouter, je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était toujours bon entre nous. Tu sais… »<br>« Oui. Je sais, Javier, je sais. »**_

_Elle l'avait coupé, ce qui surprit le flic, il sortit les mains de ses poches et s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant par la taille, essayant de lui décrocher un sourire._

_**« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. Comment tu pourrais savoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit. »  
>« Tu ne veux pas te marier. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, je crois. »<br>« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu as dit que ça t'allait. »**_

_Lanie se dégagea des bras de son amoureux et lui tourna le dos._

_**« Tu as menti ? »  
>« Non ! Mais, pour l'instant… »<strong>_

_Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être énervé par la conversation : il avait amené le sujet sur le tapis. Il devait en assumer les conséquences, maintenant ! Elle se retourna et trouva un Esposito énervé. Donc la conversation l'énervait ? Elle aussi, elle pouvait s'énerver._

_**« Je veux dire, pour l'instant ça me va. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je serais d'accord avec cette relation dans quelques mois, quelques années. Mais bien sûr, si tu ne penses pas que ça durera autant, je comprends. »  
>« Arrête ! Bien sûr que je veux que ça dure, nous deux. Et ça va durer, Lanie. Le mariage n'est en rien obligatoire. Tu peux faire toute ta vie avec quelqu'un sans pour autant l'épouser. »<br>« C'est un engagement. »  
>« C'est pas parce que tu signes un papier et que tu portes une bague que quelque chose te retiendra de faire une connerie ! »<br>« C'est une preuve d'amour. »  
>« Parce que tu trouves que porter une bague prouve l'amour ? Quand tu me parles de Castle, tu me dis que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il est fou de Beckett, pourtant… Pourtant je ne vois aucune bague au doigt de Beckett. »<br>« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »  
>« Et en quoi c'est différent ? Lanie, je t'en prie. Ce n'est parce que je ne veux pas me marier que je ne t'aime pas. »<strong>_

_Elle regarda le latino sans trouver quoi répondre. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'à ce stade de leur relation, il ne pense pas au mariage. Ils n'étaient pas un couple depuis assez longtemps, elle-même n'y pensait pas vraiment. Mais elle pensait au futur, à leur futur. Et peut-être bien que le mariage lui viendrait en tête, alors ce qui la gênait c'est qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à changer d'avis._

_**« Je crois que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment mais qu'elles n'ont pas la même façon de voir leur relation, elles ne peuvent pas rester ensemble. Ça ne pourra forcément pas marcher. »  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »<br>« Je veux dire, que j'ai toujours pensé que je me marierai un jour. Comment on fera lorsque j'aurai cette envie mais pas toi ? On se détruira, finissant par se détester. C'est ce que tu veux ? »  
>« Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Peut-être que tu n'auras jamais cette idée. »<strong>_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tout en relâchant doucement l'air, elle lui avoua._

_**« Ce moment viendra, et quand il viendra ce ne sera pas une idée, mais un besoin. »  
>« Je t'aime, Lanie. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je suis certain que tu m'aimes aussi. Et c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour être heureux, tu ne crois pas ? »<br>« C'est suffisant pour l'instant, mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne sera pas comme ça éternellement. »**_

_Elle baissa le visage et se concentra sur les pieds. Après tout, ils pouvaient attendre, il pouvait changer d'avis, non ?_

_**« Jamais je ne demanderais de refuser quelque chose pour moi. Ne me demande pas de me forcer à faire quelque chose pour toi. Et si tu penses que s'aimer n'est pas suffisant, que le mariage est primordial nous aurons de sérieuses disputes, je crois. Et je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation. »**_

_Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure, et elle ne releva le visage juste pour le voir franchir la porte de son appartement. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu. Une rupture entre Esposito et elle ? Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir._

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se montrait forte : à l'ignorer ou l'envoyer balader sur les scènes de crime, mais en fait elle était loin d'être guérie de lui. Elle était loin de ne plus ressentir de manque. Elle essuya cette larme et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir directement voir Beckett au lieu de la faire venir au labo ? Et pourquoi elle était sur le terrain au lieu d'être à son bureau ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la seule personne qu'elle puisse trouver était Esposito ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à repenser à leur histoire ? Pour cette question, elle avait une réponse. Elle baissa le visage et ferma les yeux.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

_**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais une scène, s'il y a cette case c'est bien pour quelque chose ! »  
>« Pour les personnes en couple, voilà pourquoi cette case est faite ! Tu es en couple ? »<br>« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires. »  
>« On vient juste de rompre et tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre ? <strong>»_

_En quoi cela le concernait ? Mais surtout en quoi cela le dérangeait ? Il lui reprochait de continuer sa vie ? D'avancer ? De l'oublier ? C'était le comble. Elle dut se forcer, mais elle réussit à sourire – pour montrer qu'il venait de la blesser profondément._

_**« Et c'est toi qui a mis fin à cette relation, alors tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de tourner la page. »  
>« Tu me manques ! Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Il fallait que tu l'entendes ! Lanie, je t'aime. »<strong>_

_Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle sourit timidement, elle n'avait rien vu venir depuis le début. Il la regardait toujours les sourcils levés. S'il avait pu, il les aurait levés encore plus haut. Car autant il avait réagi ainsi parce qu'il était surpris qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, autant maintenant il était surpris par son sourire. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir._

Voilà, pourquoi ses souvenirs l'assaillaient. Esposito avait toujours eu le don de la surprendre. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que, tout comme elle, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Oui, ils avaient eu une dispute, oui, ils s'étaient séparés. Mais ils s'aimaient ce soir-là, et ils s'aimaient encore maintenant. Elle sortit de la salle de repos et le chercha du regard, il allait prendre l'ascenseur. Elle courut pour y entrer avant que les portes ne se referment. Ryan, qui se trouvait avec son partenaire, laissa échapper un petit rire.

**« Eh bien, Docteur Parish, pressée de retourner au milieu des morts ? » **

Esposito ne réagit pas au commentaire de son collègue et ami, ni même Lanie. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son ex-amoureux, attendant de capter son attention. Le silence prit place et Ryan sentit qu'il allait trouver cette descente des plus longues.  
>Quand Esposito en eut marre de sentir le regard insistant de la légiste sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et la questionna avec froideur.<p>

**« Quoi ? »**

Lanie ne répondit rien et l'embrassa. Il fut surpris, mais n'hésita pas un instant et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la métisse, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Quand leurs bouches se décollèrent, Lanie répondit enfin à sa question.

**« Je t'aime, et si tu m'aimes aussi… C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour être heureux, je crois. »**

Ils se sourirent et cette fois, c'est Esposito qui l'embrassa. Ryan avait eu la bonne impression : cette descente promettait d'être une éternité. Et pour se distraire, il sortit son téléphone portable, prit une photo et l'envoyant à deux de ses contacts.


End file.
